


I Poorly Summerize Each Chapter of "Bandaged With Lies"

by ShadoweyLight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: this is the shittiest shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoweyLight/pseuds/ShadoweyLight
Summary: Have you seen this fanfiction?Are you too lazy to read it?Is it too depressing and you need someone making jokes at every turn?Fear NotI'm here to shitpost over my friend's hardwork because I'm sure as hell not gonna update my own original one in the next 70 years (Rip).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vocaloidevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocaloidevil/gifts).



Mikan is sitting on a bus and she's nervous cause she's the purest bean on this entire earth, Ouma is also assumedly on this bus not existing yet. Mikan is super nervous cause she's going to the greatest school ever Hopes Peak and she has self-esteem issues. 

Suddenly boom, anxious thought teleportation and they arrive, Mikan is scared by a building.  
Suddenly Ouma exists (WOW) as he briefly stands there so a person twice his size can bump into him.

Ouma takes this time to bitch about school in an internal monolog in which he only cares about his gang of checkerboard hooligans, but oops that was a lie! It turns out his gang wants him to go get his GED in evil so they force him to go or they'll drink all his Purple Panta(tm). Ouma, offended by this, goes so they leave the precious drink alone. 

Ouma is distracted by the large building while walking forward thinking about making the building his new waifu (Sorry Purple Panta), he gets distracted allowing best girl Mikan to bump into him and knock them both down. Ouma tries to push Mikan off of him and is briefly confused by Mikan's baby soft skin, Mikan realizing her moisture witchcraft may be discovered leaps off of Ouma to protect her secret. 

Mikan apologizes and Ouma acts like a prick because he's tsundere AF. Ouma threatens to kill Mikan but is, of course, lying cause killing would get his epically white uniform dirty and it's his turn for laundry day and he doesn't wanna do it. Mikan is of course still scared by this lie as she can't tell if he's found out her witchy skin care secret or not, Ouma lets Mikan go though so he can go stare at his school building waifu some more. Ouma realizes he forgot his mask at home though and curses the heavens Mikan saw him without it, that's like -10 swag points on his first day.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan is in the initiation ceremony for Komeada's Hope Cult, she is intimidated but that's probably just because everyone around her is t-posing. She's still thinking about that death threat tho so she heads to her dorm room so she can crawl into the nearest closet and cry.

Mikan walks into her door only to find out Ouma is her roommate (Omg they were roommates). Ouma having already checkered his side of the room thus claiming it watches Mikan try to leave the room and realizes he needs to recover his 10 lost swag points and has a mental breakdown over it, he recovers two minutes later though so it's fine. Ouma interrupts a confused Mikan and relaxes but secretly is scanning Mikan with his robot laser eyes, Mikan knows this however due to her witchy powers.

Mikan finally realizes and accepts that she and Ouma are roommates (Omg they're roommates). Ouma creeps Mikan out so she's about to offer him a tiny bottle of her witchy magic lotion to not out her to the local church. Ouma, not wanting her weird witchy lotion realizes he doesn't know Mikan's name, so he embraces his inner bratty prince to demand it. Mikan stutters out her name and almost outs herself as the Ultimate Skincare Witch before changing it to the Ultimate Nurse at the last minute, Ouma picks up this hesitation but decides to poke Mikan about the bandages. Mikan realizing her witch moisture pads may be discovered deflects it by claiming it's personal.

Ouma gets brief amnesia and thinks Mikan is his mother, but he soon gets it back by Mikan's magic cotton swabs that she sets out. Kokichi, thinking he found his new mother picks up the cotton swabs which makes Mikan freak out cause she was gonna eat those later. Ouma then realizes he will no longer be able to fake being sick to ditch school so he dies inside. Mikan has comparatively little to Ouma because she couldn't pack her cauldron and also because Ouma is a hoarder, Ouma then asks if Mikan wants to play a game again lamenting the fact he doesn't have his mask.


End file.
